Blind Rogue
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: when in a fight Rogue loses her sight and Remy is there to help her, now the x-men need to find her, and they all need to know what to do next, plz give it a chance it is one of my first stores, tell me what you think!
1. 1 gimme wut yah got

**Disclaimer: **Is it okay if I put disclaimer only.

**Rogue POV**

"Rogue get him!" Cyclops yelled to her.

The x-men were currently fighting the Juggernaut and the Brotherhood. And Cyclops, Rogue, and Jean were the only x-men who could come to fight them. All of the brotherhood, minus Toad who was taken out almost automatically, was all trying to take out the x-men, but the x-men had no idea why.

So they were currently fighting in a back alley way of the city, that was light up by a few lights. With a few cars and a truck in the middle of the road. All of which were abandoned, including the apartments.

"Ah'm a little busy right now Cyke!" Rogue screamed back to him, kicking the Blob off of her. And sending him into the apartment wall that was right behind the two.

Rogue jumped up and got into a fighting stance and motioned for Avalanche and Pietro to try to come and get her. Both of them exchanged glances and Avalanche did his famous foot stomping and Pietro ran up the building, that was located behind them, watching the fight.

_Is this all they got? That is really, really sad._

Rogue rolled her eyes and did a back flip onto a truck, letting the earth shake, while she was in the air. At that moment Pietro rushed forward and pushed the truck out from under her feat. Causing Rogue to fall down and hit the ground face first.

_Come on Rogue yah can't let these idiots defeat yah._

Then Avalanche shook the ground again. So when Rogue tried to stand up she lost her balance again. But before she fully lost her balance she ran forward and jumped onto Avalanche's back, riding him like a bull.

_Now that's what ah'm talkin' about._

"Come on sugar, give mah all yah got." Rogue mocked, pulling on Avalanche and using the momentum to pull him backwards and slam him on the ground.

But not too hard, considering that it was cement under their feet. Then leaned down, took off her glove and absorbed his powers. Causing him to faint automatically.

_Three down, three tah go._

Rogue turned around and saw Jean fighting Domino and Pietro, and it looked like she was holding up pretty well. Of course she did have the advantage, considering the fact that she was flying, and Domino and Pietro couldn't. And the fact that Domino didn't have a gun with her.

Rogue turned and saw Cyclops trying to hold his own against the Unstoppable Juggernaut. Put stress on trying. A lot of stress on trying, the Juggernaut was whipping Cyclops's ass.

_Ah gotta do everythin' around here, don't ah._

Rogue ran over to Cyclops.

"Hey Cyke, need some help?" Rogue asked, joking.

"No way, I'm fine!" Scott bellowed, back to her. Not happy with how she chose to enter the fight.

"Are yah sure?" Rogue asked, watching Cyclops dodge a car that the Juggernaut threw at him and the car smashing into a building.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing great!" Cyclops sarcastically replied.

"Ah huh. In that case ah'll just go help Jean then." Rogue fake agreed.

"Rogue, just absorb him already!" Cyclops yelled back to her.

"Ask nicely." Rogue teased, loving the game that they were playing.

_Ah am sick and tired of his giant ego._

"Rogue!" Cyclops yelled.

"Fine! God, all ah asked foh was a little please, but no, mistah high and mighty can't even give meh that." Rogue fake complained.

"Rogue!" Cyclops growled.

Rogue didn't respond and instead ran and then did a flip, landing on the juggernauts neck. Rogue locked her lags around his neck and grabbed his helmet with one hand then bit off her glove and spit it out on the pavement.

Then she tried to slip her ungloved hand through his helmet, but he was ready for this and picked her off of his back and flung her at Cyclops. With that Cyclops's visor fell off of him, and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

But before the blast could come out of his eyes Rogue got up and turned around to kneel at him eye to eye level. That was when the blast came out of his eye's hitting Rogue right in her eyes. The blast knocked her back onto the Juggernaut. And sent them both flying back into the wall of a building.

Rogue felt her way around and got behind a building, but couldn't see where she was. She dropped to her knees, in pain and then fell so that she was laying down. She had a horrible headache and her eyes hurt so bad that she felt she was going to faint. She was exhausted.

Before Rogue fainted though, she could hear a man come next to her and tell her "Your going to be fine Cherie.".

"What…what, Scott? Is that you?" Rogue asked wearilly, unable to see.

_Nah, that can't be Scott this man has a...a... Cajun accent._

"Non, Cherie. Just try to stay awake. Can you do that for moi, Cherie" the man asked.

Rogue nodded and felt someone pick her up, before she fell into blackness.

**Authors Babbling**

I really hope you like this story so far please review.(You can't see this right now, but I'm on my knees.) Review!


	2. 2 damn guild

**Disclaimer: **Huh…do I have to do this for every chapter?

**Remy POV**

Remy walked around the streets of New York, fists shoved into the pockets of his trench coat. He was smoking a cigarette, and scanning the crowds with his sunglasses on, so he would not be marked as a mutant. He did not feel like getting into a fight with a bunch of bigots.

He was scanning the crowds for certain people, or to be more exact certain mutants, the X-men. After his failed attempt of robbing the X-men, and his failed attempt of stealing Magneto's helmet, because of the X-men, the Guild was not happy.

The Guild was extremely unhappy at the fact that after he failed at getting the helmet they had to come and fish him out of the ocean. And one thing that you do not want is the Guild to be mad at you, especially when you are a part of the guild.

So here he was, in the cold New York, trying to learn everything that there is to learn about the X-men. He had to find out how the X-men trained, what their strengths were, who were the strongest members of the group, who were the smartest members of the group, who were useless, how they acted outside of the mansion, what their overall attitudes were, what their morals were, and most importantly what their powers were.

So far the only X-men that he knew anything about were Wolverine and Nightcrawler. And he barely knew anything about Wolverine, and even less about Nightcrawler. So he was not well off. He did know where the mansion that they lived in is though, and that was a start for him.

So he was currently walking over there, but also hoping to see some X-men out on the streets. After all he wanted to see the mansion in the light, because he never had gotten to see that yet. But right now he was busy. Besides on his way there he had to catch sight of one of the X-men.

_One of de x-homme's or femme's has to be here, dey can't stay couped up in de mansion all day. Mon deui I can't believe I thought dat._

Remy turned a corner and walked into Starbucks. And found a table and decided to sit there for a while, to get rid of his scent. Also that day he had made sure he did not get near anything even remotely Cajun, for fear that Wolverine would sniff him out. He figured that sitting in a place that smelled like coffee would only ensure his safety.

After twenty minutes Remy was starting to get board, but didn't want to take out a deck of cards, for fear that someone would recognize him, so he decided to leave. He left Strabucks and pushed his way through the crowds, still scanning for the X-men, but just when he was about to give up he saw a glimpse of red hair, in the sky.

_Dere are two options dat I can choose from. Un, follow de red headed femmme, or two, completely ignore her._

Of course, because of the guild, and his own curiosity Remy chose option number two. Remy rounded the corner, and started running, pushing through the crowds to see just who the red head was, and if she was in fact an x-man.

Remy finally stopped running, and leaned up against a wall to an apartment, smoking his cigarettes, to look inconspicuous. But really he was watching the red head fight a girl with the biggest breasts that he had seen, in a while.

It was quite entertaining, to say the least. But also not the hand to hand fight that he was looking for. That's when he heard a thump, that came from the alley way. Remy raised his eyebrows and looked over the crowds to see if anyone had noticed. It didn't seem like anyone had noticed.

He was mildly surprised by that fact.

_Dese people are oblivious. Or jus' way to used to it for dere own good._

Remy shook his head and headed into the abandon alley way. He smirked when he caught sight of a woman motioning two men to come and fight her. He would have helped, being a gentleman and all, but something about her told him that she would only be really pissed if he helped her. So he watched the fight.

He watched one of the men shake the ground that she was standing on, and her flip back on the top of a truck. Then he watched the other man, who he remembered to be Pietro, run up and push the truck out from under the woman's feet, and her fall face first into the cement.

She immediately got up, and brushed it off though. He was impressed by how fast she got over the fall. The man shook the ground again, but the woman ran forward again, and jumped on his back. She then pulled him back, and flipped him onto the ground. He saw her do something, but he couldn't see what, then the man passed out.

_Dat femme is not un dat I wanna piss off anytime soon._

He watched her run off, and admired the view. Then looked at the two passed out men. He figured that she must have knocked out the fat one two, and decide to prod them with his foot. When he gently nudged the fat one with his foot, he didn't move. He did it again, and the man still did not move. This time he kicked the man, and the man still did not move.

_Oui, never pissing off dat femme._

He decided to run after her, and started to run in the general direction that she had. He stopped, jaw slacked open when he saw a burst of red light, then her smashed into a wall, with…the juggernaught.

He saw her get up, and feel her way around, then collapse on the ground. He immediately rushed to her side, even thought he knew he would get hell for it later.

He kneeled down next to her and told her "You're going to be fine, Cherie."

The girl looked up and asked "What…what, Scott is that yah?"

_De femme's southern?_

"Non, Cherie. Just try to stay awake. Can you do dat for moi, Cherie?"

He watched her nod, then picked her up. But by the time that he picked her up she was already unconscious.

_I can't believe I'm doing dis._


	3. 3 hard questions, answers

**Huh…really do I have to do the disclaimer for every chapter, 'cuz it's really annoying. Either way disclaimed. Ha ha that was easy-ish.**

**Remy POV**

Remy had taken Rogue back to his apartment, and had laid her on his couch. She was still unconscious, and to tell the truth Remy had no idea what he was supposed to do with her. She was an x-man who was an amazing fighter and he had no idea what her powers were, he could either kidnap her or return her to the x-men.

Remy had to laugh at that idea, actually he had to laugh at both ideas. If he brought her back to the x-men, _they_ will assume that he kidnapped her, and Wolverine will dice him, and if he kidnapped her, then they will follow him and know that he kidnapped her, and then Wolverine will dice him. All in all he get's diced.

_Decisions, decisions._

Remy watched Rogue, he took in what she looked like, and if he was not a gentleman, he would have jumped her right then. But he didn't, but he did want to know what her eyes looked like. But he had no idea why.

Just his luck, that was exactly when the girl started fidgeting around, looking like she was about to wake up. Her whole body looked like it was going into a spasm, and once again Remy had no idea what to do next.

So he just watched as Rogue shook, and finnally woke up. She sat up on the couch and started blinking furiously.

_Dat femme don't look bien, is she okay?_

Remy watched her do this and then asked "Cherie, quoi are y' doing?"

Rogue immediately stopped blinking and gave Remy a death glare. "Are yah the reason why ah can't see Cajun? 'Cuz if yah are then ah want mah sight back, now." Rogue accused.

_Cherie's blind! Dis is not bien, de x-homme's will think I did dat! Merde I really can't think of anyone but moi, can I._

"Non Cherie, trust moi. I haven't done anything t' hurt y'." Remy replied, holding his hands in the air, even though he knew she could not see that gesture.

Rogue rolled her eyes, which really freaked out Remy, considering the fact that her eyes were a green gray, dull colour, that never seemed to focus.

"And why should ah trust yah? Ah don't even know yah name." Rogue curtly replied.

"Remy Lebeau, at y' service Cherie." Remy replied, taking Rogue's gloved hand in his partially gloved hand and kissing it.

**No POV The Xavier Institute**

Scott and Jean had been looking for Rogue everywhere, after Jean had given Scott his glasses that had fell on the floor. The Juggernaut, and the brotherhood had run away, from the scene of the crime, a little while before Jean and Scott realized that Rogue was missing.

After searching for around two hours they both gave up and flew the Blackbird back to the mansion. They had just landed the Blackbird, and were about to go talk to either Logan or the Professor, but they were stopped by a certain Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake and Kurt Wagner.

Both Kitty, Bobby and Kurt stared at Jean and Scott for a second, taking in the fact that both of their uniforms were torn and dirty. Then all three of them exchanged glances.

"Ummm…where's Rogue?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Yeah, didn't she go with you guys?" Bobby agreed.

Scott just glared at the two, then roughly grabbed Jeans wrist and dragged her over, with him to Logan.

Kitty, Bobby and Kurt exchanged another glance, and decided to go and follow them.

Around five minutes later Jean and Scott got to Logan's room, and knocked on the door. They waited for him to come and open the door, and when he did, they were not surprised to be met with a glare.

"What?" Logan growled.

"Well, we sort of ummm…" Scott started off, rubbing the back of his neck, looking nervous.

"Spit it out One Eye." Logan growled, getting more annoyed by the second.

"We lost Rogue!" Jean blurted out.

At that point, there were three simultaneous gasps from outside the door, two sheepish looks and one growl.

"You did what?" Logan growled, grabbing Scott by the shirt and slaming him against the door, claws extended.

**Rogue POV**

"Mah name ain't Cherie, Cajun." Rogue growled.

"Then quoi is it, Cherie?" Remy asked, smirking. Even though she couldn't see that.

_Ah wish ah could see him, so ah could absorb him, then throw his unconscious body in a river. Or burry it._

"Rogue." Rogue replied, harshly.

"Dat ain't a name, Cherie." Remy pointed out.

_Yah point is…_

"Well it's **mah** name, Swamp Rat." Rogue retorted.

"Swamp Rat?" Remy asked.

"Well yah from the swamps and yah kidnapped meh so yah a rat, tah be specific yah a Swamp Rat." Rogue explained like she was talking to a five year old.

"Merci Cherie. I've always wanted t' be a rat." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Yah are and most likely always have been a rat." Rogue added.

"Then y' a bind petite mouse, where are de other two?" Remy asked, teasing her.

_Ah didn't ask tah be blind._

"Shut up and take meh back tah the x-men." Rogue ordered.

"Non." Remy refused. "Not until y' tell moi everything about de x-homme's." Remy shook his head.

_Big mistake Swamp Rat._

_**Authors Babbaling**_

**_Tell me what you think, please!_**


	4. 4 pain and powers

**Remy POV**

Right after Remy had demanded that Rogue tell him about the x-men, Rogue used the powers that she had 'borrowed' from Avalanche to shake up the whole apartment. She kept on shaking the apartment, until Remy had tackled her to the ground.

So, currently Remy was sitting on top of Rogue, practically straddling her. And she was anything but happy about that.

"I hate yah." Rogue growled.

"Merci cherie. Mias how did you do dat?" Remy asked, still on top of her.

"Ah'll tell yah if yah get off a' meh." Rogue bargained.

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do cherie?" Remy smirked.

"This." Rogue replied, bringing her knee up to his crotch. He slid off of her and onto the floor in pain.

_How is it dat dis femme is blind, was just unconscious, was recently slammed into a wall, and i just had 'er pinned to de ground, and i'm de one kneelin' over in pain._

Rogue stood up, and yanked her glove off of her hand, and leaned so that she was standing over Remy and muttered "Nighty night Cajun."

Rogue then stuck her ungloved hand onto his face, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**No POV At the Institute**

That's when Ororo, Forge and Hank entered the scene, talking about something that they saw on the news that day. Ororo, Forge and Hank stopped walking when they heard Logan yell, and looked at the three that were pressed at the door.

"What is going on here?" Storm asked, crossing her arms.

"Ummm…well we were ummm…." Bobby replied, trying to think of a good lie.

"You were?" Ororo added, waving her hand.

But before Bobby could respond all six of them heard a body slam into a wall and an unmistakable skint of Logan's claws.

"I'll take that as a Logan's pissed off, 'cuz Scott did something. What did he do?" Forge asked, not caring in the least.

"He lost mien schwester." Kurt replied.

"He what?" Ororo, Forge and Hank yelled at the same time.

With that Kurt broke out sobbing, Kitty tried to comfort him and Scott ran out of Logan's room, with Logan right at his heels.

"Logan, Scott stop it this instatant!" Ororo screamed, losing her always present calm demeanor.

But instead of stopping Logan just kept on chasing Scott, who was not pleading that he had not meant to lose her. So then Jean froze them in place.

"Tearing each other apart will not solve any of our problems." Ororo expalined.

"I find it an easy way to get out my anger at certain a-" Logan started.

"Swearing will not get us Rogue back, now will it?" Ororo asked.

"If i want to get out of this death hold, i'm gonna have to agree with you, wont i." Logan growled in frustration.

At that Jean just smiled at him, shaking her head yes.

"Fine, but i want answers." Logan growled again.

"We'll get them." Kitty assured everyone, including herself.

**Rogue POV**

"Damn yah, Swamp Rat." Rogue growled, glaring at the slumped over Remy on the floor.

Rogue was currently sprawled on his couch, again with the worst headache ever. She personally wanted to blame it on his memories and psyche.

But she had a feeling that a large part of it had to do with the fact that right when his memories hit her she got surprised, and slammed her head on the wooden part of his couch. Of course even though it was completely her own stupidity she still liked to blame it on him.

Besides she is bind, if something bad happens to the blind person, then everyone else gets blamed, isn't that the way it goes.

"Ugghhh, great now ah need a cig, why can't yah be a chain drinker a' juice or somethin'? But no, yah gotta be a chain smoker. It's a real good thin' that ah have yah apartment memorized in mah head, othawise ah would probably die. Ah can't believe ah just had a conversation with someone in a coma." Rogue hit herself on the forehead an walked over to his dresser.

"Cig's cig's cig's….ah, here they are." Rogue said, pulling them out of the bottom of his dresser.

"Yah know, it's ah really good thin' that ah didn't get yah accent, that would just be odd." Rogue said, sitting back on the couch and light the cigarette with the tip of her finger. "By the way, lovin' the power."

**Author's excuses**

Srry fr the wait and odd chap, my sis deleted my story when i was half way done, so blame her.


	5. 5 don't do anything stupidtoo late

**Disclaimer:** Wait, what's the point of this, I mean it's on FAN fiction, so obviously I'm only a fan and don't own it at all.

**Remy POV**

After around fifteen minutes Remy woke up, and looked around his apartment for Rogue, but not finding her. When he first tried to get up, he was week at the knees, and fell right back to the ground, it took him a total of five minutes to be able to walk around with no problem at all.

He started looking all around the apartment, not finding anything, until he heard the shower come on. He then scowled, when he looked around and saw that Rogue had made a mess of his apartment.

And that she had smoked all of his cigarettes. That and she had taken out all of his beer and poured it down the drain.

Remy was anything but happy about that. Actually he was about ready to tear of her head. Or he would have been he didn't want information from her, and she wasn't a girl that he was beginning to find interesting.

That's when he heard the door to his bathroom open.

"Had a bien shower, Cherie?" Remy asked, not looking at her, and throwing away the last bottle.

"Ah would have, if ah hadn't slipped, and hit mah head. People need tah make their bathrooms blind people safe. Have yah seen mah clothes?" Rogue asked, coming out, with her hair damp, and down, and a white towel wrapped around her body.

Remy turned around o say something back, but got stuck in place.

_Woah._

"Hello! Clothes, help meh find them."Rogue scowled, knowing that Remy was checking out her barely clothed body.

"Non, Cherie. You should have tought about dat before you took a shower." Remy smirked, gaining back his voice.

_Mias I don't mind de view._

"Fine, what do yah want. Yah only get one question, or no deal." Rogue asked, agitated at him.

"Cherie, yoh de un who wants mon help finding yoh clothes. I'm de un who is completely fine wit' yoh walking around in just a towel." Remy cockily replied.

"Yah do what ah say or when ah finally manage tah get back tah the x-men ah will make sure that Logan kills yah." Rogue scowled.

"Ah de Wolverine. Fine den Cherie, I'll play by yoh rules. Foh now. What are yoh powers?" Remy asked.

"Absorption. By touch, when evah ah touch anyone they pass out, ah get their memories, thoughts, powers and a psyche, which is basically a mini them, in mah head." Rogue explained to him.

Remy suddenly paled, "Quoi memories did yoh see, Cherie?".

_Merde, I was hoping I could keep her ignorant to de fact dat I am Gambit. Now I'll never get any answers from her!_

"Just some from yah childhood nothin' much." Rogue shrugged, while Remy let out a relieved sigh at the fact that she still had no idea who he was.

"Why do yah care?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Well, I just didn't want yoh to see…some of de things dat I have done wit' monn femme's…" Remy started to say, thinking fast, before Rogue cut him off.

"Ah don't want tah know, just help meh find mah clothes!" Rogue snapped at him.

"Whatever yoh say, Cherie." Remy replied, walking into the bathroom, leaving Rogue standing next to the bathroom door, not knowing what to do.

**No POV Back With the X-Men**

After Kitty and Bobby had taken Kurt, who was just getting over his crying to the kitchen, to grab anything edible, Logan had stormed right into the Professors office, with Ororo, Jean and Hank hot on his heels.

Well he went into the room where he communicated with the professor. He stormed in, slamming the door, not letting anyone in, other than Ororo who had flown in right before the door had completely shut.

Her presence had gone completely unnoticed by Logan, who loudly demanded that the professor show up, right then. Only a little while later, the professor showed up.

"Logan, nice to see you." Xavier said, calmly.

"Cut the crap, Chuck. I know full well that you know what happened to Rogue, and I want to know why you didn't tell us. We could have prevented this from happening in the first place." Logan growled at the professor.

"Logan, do not do anything rash." Xavier advised.

"You saying that I shouldn't go looking for her." Logan growled.

"No, I'm saying that…yes I am saying that you should let her come back on her own." Xavier agreed.

"So what, you telling me that Stripes left us to join the brotherhood again?" Logan growled, barely keeping his temper under control.

"No Logan, she is not a turn coat, you just have to let her go through this on her own." Xavier advised, aware of Logan's lose grip on his temper.

"Then Stripes is still family, and I'm going to go find her." Logan growled, leaving the room.

"Logan wait!" Xavier yelled, but too late, because Logan had already left, then added, this time without yelling, "Ororo, you can come out of hiding now, I need to tell you something."

"Yes professor, what do you need to tell me?" Ororo asked, coming out of a crouch that she was sitting in.

"Ororo, I know that you cannot stop Logan from going off to find Rogue, but I want you to at least slow him down, stall, stop him from making stupid decisions and make sure that everywhere he goes, you go." Xavier told her.

Ororo nodded her head in agreement and asked "Professor, why do we not want to rescue Rogue, from whatever has happened to her anyway?"

"Ororo, do not tell anyone this, but when Rogue comes back she would have made an extremely important alliance. One that we cannot risk Logan breaking." Xavier explained.

"Who with?" Ororo asked, curiously.

"Remy LeBeau but you most likely know him as Gambit." Xavier told her, causing Ororo's eyes to shoot up in shock.

"You mean the traitor to all mutants, Gambit?" Ororo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but in time he will prove himself to be a worthy X-Man. Now I believe you have to go and stop or at least delay Logan from doing something stupid. Oh and do not let Scott or Kurt go along with you." Xavier informed her.

"Is there anyone that I can take with me?" Ororo asked.

"No, no one yet. I will inform you if someone else is needed." Xavier replied, while Ororo left the office, to go run after Wolverine.

**Rogue POV**

Remy had given Rogue her clothes and she had quickly put them on, in his bathroom, locking the door for added safety. And came out, hungry for food and answers.

"Well, Cherie quoi do yoh want to eat foh dinner? Pizza? 'Cuz I don't feel like cooking right now." Remy said lazily, from the couch.

Rogue had lost the map of the apartment in her had a while ago, so she started feeling around, to find a place to sit, until Remy noticed, got up and led her to the couch.

_Ah could have found that on mah own. Eventually…_

"Thanks." Rogue said gruffly from her seat on the couch, while Remy sat down next to her, but turned a bit, so he could look at her. "Yeah, Ah'me good with Pizza, what time is it?"

"Eight, let moi go order." Remy replied.

A few minutes later Remy came back and sat on the couch again, and the two were wrapped in silence.

"How do yah know Wolverine?" Rogue demanded.

"We worked together. Care to tell moi anything about de X-Homme's?" Remy replied.

"Ah nevah will so don't expect any answers about that from meh. And yah didn't specify how yah and Wolverine worked togetha." Rogue replied, scowling.

"Fine den Cherie, fair enough." Remy smirked.

_Kill mah now, but if ah had mah sight ah would have killed him already._

**Author Note**

This is to simplegrl007 No problem, I'm fine with being corrected, and the Remy POV means that the italic thoughts are only his, other than that thank you to all of you who review. Speaking of reviews, REVIEW!


End file.
